Semen Gantung
by clovythia
Summary: For GIFMC-Re-write and re-publish. Dari cerita rakyat: Batu Gantung. AU-AR/GaaIno/Warnings inside


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Parody**

**Warnings: Typo(s). OOC. AU-AR. Bahasa campur aduk, cincau!**

**Re-write and re-publish.**

**Fic challenge dari el Cierto, GIFMC a.k.a. Gaara Ino Folktale Modification Challenge.**

**Enjoy, cyiiin~ *ngondek***

* * *

><p><strong>Semen Gantung (?)<strong>

**.**

**.**

Alkisah tersebutlah sebuah desa yang tersembunyi di antara dedaunan, mulai dari daun kangkung, daun bayam sampai daun singkong juga daun sirih. Itulah alasan mengapa desa ini sangat maju dalam bidang pertanian dan perkebunan, yah, karena daun-daun itu loh, bok! Di desa yang dikenal dengan nama Konohagakure itu hiduplah seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat panjang bernama Yamanaka Ino, putri satu-satunya Yamanaka Inoichi, pemilik toko bunga—yang juga—satu-satunya di desa tersebut.

Suatu hari toko bunga tersebut mengalami kerugian finansial karena keponakan Inoichi yang bekerja paruh waktu di sana membawa lari semua uang miliknya, tak lupa meninggalkan sebuah note yang bertuliskan permintaan izin keponakannya untuk mencuri.

Orang bodoh mana yang mencuri tapi meminta izin? Sampai meninggalkan note segala! Tidak sekalian tinggalkan surat cinta atau surat cerai, misalnya? Hanya saran, sih.

Dari arah kejauhan di luar dari Konoha terdengarlah suara bersin seseorang berambut kuning jabrik.

Kembali ke cerita.

Akibat aksi pencurian itu toko bunga Inoichi pun mengalami kerugian parah, apalagi pemilik toko meminjam uang dari rentenir terkikir se-Takigakure, mengakibatkan hutang pun bertumpuk. Gosipnya sih, bunga hutangnya seratus persen per bulan.

Demi mengatasi masalah hutang, Inoichi pun menjodohkan putrinya dengan seorang lelaki kaya dari luar desa. Setelah itu mah dia ongkang-ongkang kaki saja, toh urusan uang sudah beres! Cincau!

"_Tou-san_ jahat," Ino menggerutu mengingat perjodohannya kemarin malam. Hatinya sakit, serasa ditusuk-tusuk ribuan jarum milik rentenir mata duitan, dijual—istilahnya begitu—oleh ayah sendiri! Bayangkan!

Tapi dirinya sendiri tak kuasa menolak, Ino tak tega melihat ayahnya yang bersujud dan (pura-pura) menangis memintanya untuk menerima perjodohan itu. Dia memang tidak mau menjadi anak yang durhaka, kemudian dikutuk menjadi ular. Loh? Dongeng dari mana tuh?

Seumur hidupnya selama 18 tahun ini Ino tak pernah membantah perkataan dan permintaan ayahnya yang telah membesarkannya sendirian selama 36 tahun ini. Hah? Ada yang salah? Tak ada, ah!

Lanjut!

Ino menyisiri jalan sekitaran Konoha sambil mengunyah sesisir pisang yang disambarnya dari taman milik mantan Hokage ketiga, Hiruma, eh, Hiruzen Sarutobi maksudnya.

Yah, bukan salah Author kalau salah ngetik nama tuh engkong, habisnya akhir-akhir ini mbah Sarutobi itu lagi hobi ber-_cosplay_ menjadi Youichi Hiruma dari _fandom_ sebelah sih. (Heran ah, begimana engkong-engkong begituan bawa-bawa senjata kemana-mana, meresahkan satu desa saja!)

"Neng, kalau ngunyah buah jangan ame kulit-kulitnya, ntar diare baru tau."

Ino berbalik, berdiri seorang nenek berkeriput ngalah-ngalahin Itachi memandanginya yang pada saat itu sedang mengunyah kulit pisang tanpa dia sadari. Buru-buru diludahkankanny sisa-sisa kulit pisang yang sudah (hampir) semuanya ditelannya. Beginilah kalau lagi galau, kacau, men!

Bagaimana dia tak galau? Dia sedang memikirkan lelaki pujaan hatinya, oh pujaan hati~ Seorang anak mandor dari desa tetangga, Sunagakure, resmi menjadi penghuni hatinya selama ini. Ceritanya sih cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, wong lelaki itu tak mengenal Ino! Dia jadi nelangsa mengenang cinta terpendamnya, ingin rasanya dia pergi ke Sunagakure dan menculik serta membawa lelaki pujaannya kawin lari, sekarang juga. Tapi apa daya, masa harus lari-lari? _Kan capek_, pikirnya.

Sepuluh menit dihabiskanyan untuk meratapi nasib, si nenek pun sudah pergi entah kemana, tak kuat melihat Ino yang sekarang sudah mengunyah rambut sendiri. Lumayan, tak perlu ke salon membereskan ujung rambut yang bercabang.

Selagi galau, tiba-tiba Ino menyadari bahwa gedung Hokage di ujung jalan sana sedang di-rekonstruksi(?). Mendadak saja hatinya berdebar, dia punya firasat baik tentang pembangunan gedung Hokage. Seingatnya kalau ada konstruksi gedung di Konoha, selalu mandor dari Suna yang disewa. Dan firasatnya mengatakan bahwa cintanya, anak mandor Suna, turut ikut ke Konoha. Dengan terburu-buru Ino berlari menuju tempat tersebut, melupakan kegiatan ngunyah-mengunyahnya.

Sesampainya di sana Ino celingukan mencari sosok pujaannya. Tatapan matanya tertumbuk pada sesosok lelaki berambut merah yang sedang duduk di dekat gundukan pasir, ditemani seekor anjing rakun... luak kali! Herannya anjing, er, luak tersebut sedang teler sehabis menenggak tuak sebotol. Ckckck.

**###**

"Sabaku Gaara!"

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya dari pasir yang dia utak-atik sedari tadi, Ino berdiri dengan wajah memerah dan nafas terengah-engah sedang memegang sebuah TOA. Alisnya yang transparan langsung berkerut. _Siapa gadis gila di sana?_ pikirnya.

Luak itu menggonggong(?) tak karuan, segera Gaara raih dan dipeluknya. Dia berusaha menenangkan peliharaannya itu. "Shukaku-_pyon_, ssh, jangan takut. Nang ning ning nang ning nung," hiburnya. Selagi dirinya berkutat dalam aksinya menenangkan Shukaku yang mendadak muntah di celananya, tiba-tiba saja Gaara dibuat kaget setengah hidup oleh suatu pernyataan Ino.

"Menikahlah denganku, Sabaku Gaara!" teriak Ino sambil berjalan ke arah Gaara yang mulai menggigil ketakutan.

Gaara merinding. _Orang gila mana ini! Tidak dikenal tahu-tahu melamarnya_! jeritnya dalam hati.

Memang sih Gaara itu ganteng, menawan, rupawan, tampan, handsome, cakep, keren, ganteng, menawan, tampan... okelah, lupakan saja. Jadi dengan wajah begitu bukan tak mungkin dia disukai oleh perempuan manapun. Tapi kalau sampai dilamar?

_Hell no! Aku bahkan tak kenal dia!_ protes Gaara, yang sekarang sudah meringkuk di dalam ember pasirnya sambil memeluk Shukaku. Dia menggeleng ketakutan begitu Ino melototinya, wajahnya sampai pucat. Bahkan lingkaran hitamnya pun menjadi putih. Amrozi! Uh,_ I mean amazing_!

Wajah Gaara semakin pucat saat Ino menyambar Shukaku kemudian berlari ke dalam gedung yang belum jadi sepenuhnya itu, meninggalkannya meringkuk sendirian di dalam ember dengan mulut menganga, terbengong-bengong.

"Aku akan melompat dari sini bersama jerapahmu ini kalau kau tidak mau menikahiku!"

Jeritan dari atas sana menyadarkan Gaara. Serta merta dia bangun dan berlari tunggang langgang hendak menyusul Shukaku yang disandera oleh Ino. Shukaku yang merupakan warisan satu-satunya dari ibunya yang telah meninggal Suna (?), lebih tepatnya meninggalkan Suna pergi dengan kekasih gelap. Dan Shukaku bukan jerapah! Ada juga luak! _Ah, cantik-cantik kok jereng_, batin Gaara.

Sesampainya ia di atas, kira-kira di lantai lima, Gaara melihat bahwa Ino berdiri di pinggir ruangan yang tak berdinding yang artinya bahwa gadis itu hendak melompat! Bersama Shukaku tentunya. Gaara berkeringat dingin. Tak pernah dalam hidupnya mengalami kejadian ekstrim seperti ini, apa lagi dengan orang tak dikenal. Sungguh merepotkan menjadi orang ganteng, bro!

"Neng, tolong lepaskan peliharaanku. Kalau mau lompat silahkan lompat sendiri, tak usah bawa-bawa Shukaku. Satu lagi, dia itu luak bukan jerapah," bujuk Gaara yang tak terdengar seperti sebuah bujukan.

Terbukti, bujukan Gaara tak berhasil. Ino malah menangis meraung-raung sambil mencekik Shukaku. Gaara semakin panik.

"Pokoknya kau harus menikahiku dan melunasi hutang-hutang ayahku kalau tidak aku akan melompat bersama jerapahmu ini!" teriak Ino di sela raungannya.

Gaara melongo. Demi apa dia harus mengalami semua ini, dilamar oleh orang yang tak dikenalnya yang kemudian menyandera luaknya—dan tetap keukeuh kalau itu jerapah—serta mengancam dirinya! _Tahu begini mending diam di rumah tak perlu ngotot ikut _Tou-san_ ke Konoha!_ batinnya.

Melihat Gaara tak bereaksi, Ino mengambil ancang-ancang untuk terjun. Melihat itu, segera Gaara menerjang maju hendak menyelamatkan Shukaku. Oh sial, kakinya tersandung karung berisi pasir!

Gaara terguling jatuh, badannya berlumuran pasir. Segera ia bangkit, diludahkannya pasir yang masuk ke mulutnya. Walau begitu ia tetap berjalan, kembali menuju arah Ino yang berganti melongo.

Gaara menjerit ketika dia tersandung kakinya sendiri dan terjungkal masuk ke dalam mesin pembuat semen, yang mendadak menyala setalah terkena tubrukannya. Ino hanya menganga melihat hal itu.

Tak lama kemudian mesin itu pun berhenti berputar, dan Gaara keluar dengan sempoyongan. Kepalanya terasa pusing, dan jalannya menjadi _zig-zag_. Tapi dia teringat akan Shukaku, ia pun kembali berusaha menuju arah Ino walau terhuyung-huyung.

Naas, Gaara berjalan ke arah yang salah, dia malah hampir terjun bebas kalau-kalau lengan bajunya tak terkait ujung besi baja. Ino memekik kesetanan melihat kejadian itu.

Ino pun melemparkan Shukaku ke sembarang arah dan berlari menuju Gaara. Untung tak dapat diraih, malang tak dapat ditolak. Semen yang menyelimuti tubuh Gaara terlanjur mengering dengan cepat. Tubuh Gaara akhirnya tergantung di sisi gedung, terkait tiang baja.

**###**

Setelah kejadian itu, pembangunan pun dihentikan oleh ayah Gaara, dan dengan hati terpaksa ayah yang berduka itu merelakan sang anak menjadi cikal bakal maskot (?) Konoha. Dan semua orang menyebut Gaara sebagai Semen Gantung (?). Yamanaka Ino akhirnya tetap (terpaksa) menikah, dan dengan hati nelangsa menjalani hidup sebagai seorang istri muda.

Kejadian tersebut akhirnya menjadi kisah turun temurun di desa tersebut, diturunkan kepada generasi-generasi selanjutnya.

Satu pesan moral yang diajarkan oleh para orangtua yang menceritakan kisah ini pada anak-anaknya. "Jangan bermain-main dengan pasir kalau tidak mau menjadi semen(?)."

**~Owari~**

**Surat Cinta dari Author:**

_Banzai_! Fic GIFMC, _challenge_ dari el Cierto!

Cerita yang dimodif adalah cerita rakyat dari Sumatera Utara, tepatnya kota Parapat atau Prapat, dengan judul "Batu Gantung".

Kalau di cerita aslinya, mah, yang mati itu ceweknya, dan cowoknya ga muncul sama sekali, bahkan cuma di-_mention_ di satu kalimat saja. Ending aslinya, si cewek terjepit di sela-sela lobang di tebing yang kemudian merapat dan menggencet tubuhnya sampai mati. Trus batunya muncul ke permukaan dengan berwujud seperti tubuh cewek, gitu loh. Serem, hiii~ *kayang*

_Mind to review_?

_Ciaossu_!


End file.
